My Final Destination
by withie01
Summary: Work experience is amazing. And I get to do it at Epic Magazine with my best friend, Amy. She's a little annoying but I put up with her. It's really fun until I fall asleep. Then I start to freak out about everyone dying. It will happen, I know it. But no one is going to believe me. Why would they?
1. A Perfect Day

"OMG, I'm so exited! Aren't you just exited? I'm really exited!" my annoying best friend, Amy says.

"Nah." I say. She stares at me with her 'are you kidding me' eyes.

"What? How can you not be exited this is the best day of my life and ho-" She gets cut off by the sound of Jake, Ben and me laughing at her.

"I'm just kidding, Amy. Of course I'm exited about work experience. How can I not be?"

"Good. Because if you weren't exited, I'd-"

"Give me chocolate! I thought so." I say.

"Actually I was going to sa- We're here!"

"Well that's not an insult."

"No. I mean we're here. 180 Elephant Street!" She says excitedly. The bus stops at a massive fifty story building and we get out.

"Okay. I'm pretty exited." I say

"I knew you were!" Says Amy. Weirdo.

"Okay. What is our work experience?" asks Jake. We all look at him in disbelief.

"You _seriously_ don't know?" says Ben._  
_

"Then why did you sign up for it?" asks Amy.

"Because it was this, or volunteering at the old peoples home. And I don't like old people. They scare me." He is such a loser.

I cough and say 'loser' under my breath. The others laugh but Jake. He looks confused.

We enter the building and one of the employees shows us around. Her name is Kaylee. She shows us where we will be working for the next week. I can't help my shyness though. Amy just looks so confident though. She will so make it in the magazine business. I sure won't. And for Ben and Jake, they are better off working at the grocery store when they grow up.

"Isn't this like...a perfect day?" asks Amy.

"Sure. I guess," says Jake. No one ever really cares about anything that Amy says. She talks too much for people to care.

We are told to print out some papers and watch people making some of the articles, then we are asked to write an article about our work experience here and they'll add it into Epic Magazine. We write about how amazing it is and that we've learned so much. Our...um...boss? really liked it. She said that it was unique and very good for rookies. I was very proud of myself.

I yawn. "Someone looks tired," says Ben.

"I was doing a lot of research last night and went to bed late," I reply.

"Hey, why don't you just go to sleep?" Jake suggests.

"Because I'm at work experience dummy."

"We'll cover for you. Just sleep under the desk," says Ben.

"Fine," I say and hide under the desk.

_Boom! I hear an explosion.__ "What was that?" I ask.  
_

_"I don't know. It was probably nothing," says Jake._

_"It didn't sound like nothing," I reply._

_"Just chillax man," says Ben. I take a seat next to Amy and the chair breaks. I fall backwards into one of the employees. "Sorry," I say and she stares at me angrily. I turn around and walk away.  
_

_The ground starts shacking and I collapse to the ground. "Oh yeah. It was probably nothing my butt!" I shout. "Okay, fine. Maybe it is something," says Jake in a scared tone._

_Suddenly the building collapses and we all fall slowly to the floor. I sit there, covered in blood. Stuck on the floor. I can't move. I can't talk. I just experienced my best friend in the whole world dying. I look around and see if I can find Jake or Ben. "Ben!" I try to scream but it comes out a whisper instead. He looks over to me and our eyes lock. Then a desk falls from the roof and crushes his head splattering blood everywhere. He's dead. What about Jake? Is he alive? Or is he dead just like everyone else? The roof cracks and a body falls out. And of course...it's Jakes. That's it. Everyone's dead. All my friends. Gone._

_I try to get up but I can't. There's a piece of cement stuck on my leg. Then the second shake happens. And then, I go down further. And now I'm dead._

I wake up in a panic. "Wow, dudette. You k?" asks Jake.

"Yeah just a bad dr-" I am cut off by the sound of a boom. "What was that?!" I shout.

"I don't know. It was probably nothing," says Jake. I look at him with wide eyes. "I have to sit down," I say. I sit down on a chair next to Amy. And the chair breaks.


	2. Work Experience Sucks

The lady I crashed into stares at me. Crap! This can't seriously be happening. "We have to leave right now!" I scream.

"Why?" asks Amy.

"We're all going to die!" I shout.

"No we're not," says Jake.

"What are you on about, now shut up before we get fired!" screams Ben.

I grab Bens wallet off the desk and run to the elevator. Ben follows and so does Jake and Amy, but only because they want to see a fight. I change the elevator number from 194 to ground. They are all in the elevator with me, along with a few angry employees. When the elevator finally stops on ground level I force everybody to go outside by lying about a fire. They all come put. "Maybe you can see it better from the park," I say, another lie.

Suddenly, the floor starts to shake and we all fall to the floor. A branch falls on my leg. Crap! The Epic Magazine building falls half way to the ground, crushing everyone in it and near it. A minute passes until the second shake when the building falls the rest of the way down. I knew I was right. Ben looks at me and our eyes lock. And so do everyone else's.

"What?" I ask.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" asks Jake.

"I don't know. When I was asleep I had a dream and...there was a bang and...a broken chair then...we all died. I don't know. But I'm scared," I say as I burry my face in my hands.

"Have you had any dreams about kissing me?" asks Ben. I look at him with serious eyes.

"Yeah I thought so," he says disappointingly.

"Well what do we do now?" asks Amy.

"I don't know. Call the cops maybe?" suggests Jake.

"They're probably already on their way. Let's just go home. Our parents are probably worried," I say. We get onto the bus and go home.

"Hey sweetie how was work experience," asks my mother joyfully. Obviously she doesn't know. I walk towards the television, turn it on and walk away. My mother looks at the television with a shocked look on her face.

What am I going to do? I'm so scared. No one saw what I saw. They saw the survivor point of view, I saw the dead point of view. I can't stop thinking about that.

My mother walk through my door. "Are you okay, Caitlin?" she asks sympathetically. What do I say? Do I tell her I'm fine. But I'm not fine. I can't stop thinking about those people that died. Their faces flash through my head screaming for help. I can't help them. "I'm fine," I say managing a smile.

"Okay, are you hurt?" I look down at my leg. There must be a big scar there there. I'll just lie again. I don't think I'll be able to investigate what the hell is going on if my mummy wants me to rest so she can take care of me.

"I'm fine. I was out very quickly." Then I smile again.

"Okay just, be careful," she says.

"Trust me, I will," I say.

I'm going to bed. I fall asleep straight away. A recap of my dream appears in my mind. The blood, the dead people, the crushed building. I can't stop thinking about it. I wake up to my phone ringing.

"What!" I shout into the phone.

"Hey Kate. I can't sleep," says my best friends scared, trembling voice.

"Neither can I. I just can't stop thinking about my dream."

"I wouldn't call it a dream, it's sounds more like...a vision," she says.

"Well, what ever it was, I'm freaking out man!" I shout.

"Caitlin! Shut up!" screams my mother from downstairs. Ooops.


	3. The Unlucky One

I fall back to sleep, sort of. I wake up every twenty minutes screaming into my pillow. The flashbacks won't stop. I just can't get all those people dying out of my head. I'm pretty much broken.

When I get up I go to the kitchen and have cereal for breakfast. "Hey mum," I say as she walks in. "Hey Kate."

"Are you going to school today?" I stare at her in 'seriously' eyes.

"I didn't think so," she says as she cooks two pieces of toast. I get up and turn on the television. And of course...the news is on, telling us about yesterdays disaster. I turn over to channel two. The news again. What's with all the news in the mornings? I turn over to channel twelve, the kids channel. This would never be- I hate T.V.

"I'm going back to bed," I say as I turn off the T.V. I go to my room and call Amy. Maybe she's doing something. No answer. I call again. Nothing. I try calling Ben and Jake. Is no one alive anymore?

I decide to try to go back to sleep.

_The man from the elevator. A knife that flies at him. The spear that misses. The collapse to the ground as the snake reveals himself. He's dead._

I wake up and scream. No one is home so no one can hear me. Good. It's ten so I call Amy and this time she answers. "I just had the craziest dream, I'm scared, you have to help me!" I scream into the phone.

"Let me guess, the man from the elevator died," she says sarcastically.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask.

"Wait are you serious? Because if you're not then tell me," she asks in a major panic.

"I wish I wasn't," I say. "And how did you know anyway?"

"Turn on the T.V. Channel 6."

"Kk," I reply. I turn on the T.V and listen to the news woman speak. "The unfortunate mishap of John Smith when he died earlier this morning. It is said that he was at a weaponry when a knife and spear swung his way and only just missed him. Then as he was about to leave, an Inland Taipan that was smuggled from Queensland Australia into America climbed on his back and bit him three times in the neck, killing him," says the news lady. What? Like my dream. What is going on?

"What is going on?!" I scream at Amy.

"I don't know. Just don't tell anyone about...what...you okay!"

"Okay," I say. "What about Jake and Ben? They deserve to know," I say.

"No! Not even them. Got it?"

"Got it," I say.


	4. Mystery Solved

"Okay, how are we going to figure this out?"

"Maybe we can meet up at the park?" she suggests.

"Kk. Be there in twenty," I say. I get up and get changed. I go to the bathroom and do my hair in a simple, loose, high ponytail. I then go downstairs and out the door. The park is only three blocks away so I walk.

I'm half way there and I can hear footsteps behind me. I turn around but no one's there. Am I being followed? I continue walking and I hear them again. I stop and turn around again. Still no one. This is getting too weird. I stand there for a moment, then decide to leg it.

I make it back to the park before Amy does. I don't know what that was back there, but it's gone now, I think.

Amy finally arrives, but with a picnicked look on her face. "Are you okay?" I ask kindly.

"Yeah I just...I did some research about visions and stuff and here's what I found." She hands me a piece of paper with writing and a picture of a plane on it.

"A boy went on a plane. Flight 180. He fell asleep before the plane took off and had a dream about the plane exploding. When he woke up he freaked out and started going crazy, telling people that the plane was going to explode. The flight captain kicked him off the plane along with his friends. When the flight eventually took off it exploded and everyone on the plane died," I read aloud. I look at Amy frighteningly.

"Read on," she says. Oh goodie, there's more.

"The people who got off the plane with him ended up dying in the same order that they would have if they were on the plane. They all died. Including the boy. But the order didn't stay perfect. If someone didn't die it would move onto the next person. It would skip them. But everyone still died." This is the scariest article I've ever read.

"So we're all going to die!" I scream.

"I think so. But maybe not. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"It's not! One person I saved is already dead! And soon Kaylee will die, then...then," I murmur.

"Then what? Who dies after Kaylee?" she shouts.

"It's...y...you. You die after Kaylee. Then it's our boss. Then the snake dude. Then Ben. Then Jake. Then...me."

"So, I'm after Kaylee?" she asks.

"Yes. But we have to save Kaylee. We all like her and don't want her to die." We both stare at each other for a bit. So this is it. I'm going to die.


	5. One Less Problem

Home is boring and I can't go to school. What am I going to do, where am I going to go? Amy's house, no. I don't want to even look at her knowing that she might die. I don't want to look at anyone. Except Kaylee. I have to find her and keep her from dying. But this is going to be hard because I have not a clue where she lives. I've been running around everywhere trying to find her and nothing.

I walk through the streets and freeze at the sight in which I really don't want to see right now. The 180 Elephant Street building.

They're re-building it but it will take a while. There are some workers drinking beer near a radio talking and laughing. And there are some actually doing work. I've never seen a worker actually do work before. They always just sitting around doing nothing.

Just next to the construction flags stands Kaylee. "Kaylee!" I scream. She turn around and looks over at me. Then looks away.

I run towards her and tap her shoulder. "What," she says. She doesn't turn around but she knows I'm here.

"I have to warn you about something," I say. She just stands still. "What's the matter?"

"John. He...he and I were good friends. We worked in the same department and...I just miss him. Why did it have to be him?" I hesitate. Should I tell her? I have to, if I don't...she dies.

"You shouldn't have to worry too much about that." She turns around and and looks at me with sharp eyes.

"Why not? What's going on?" I'm going to tell her.

"Read this," I pass her the article in which Amy gave me. She reads it and looks at me. I know Amy told me not to tell anyone about this but, it's a matter of life and death. "I had that vision. John died and...your next."

She stares at me, afraid. "So, I'm going to die?" I nod, "When?"

"I don't know. Soon I guess." She doesn't say anything. She just stands there and stares at me.

"It's okay. I'm happy to die." I look at her nervously.

"No! Don't die! I came her because I don't want you to die! If you die I'll never forgive myself!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. She doesn't answer, so I turn around, and walk away.

I hear a scream, then a bang. I turn around. A head rolls to my ankles. A body and a cement log lay where Kaylee once stood. I stare at the head by my feet and scream.

I run down the road until I reach my house. I scream and sob all the way there. I make it there, run to my room and take off my shoes. There is blood from where Kaylee's head was. I sob on my bed until I fall asleep. When will this end? Why me, and why my friends? Well at leased that's one less problem I have to worry about. For now.


End file.
